Sneek Peak to The Final Battle
by jhilton0907
Summary: A sneek peak to The Last Stand part 2. enjoy


The Final Battle (The Last Stand Part 2)

This is only a sneek peak, review and tell me what you think.

Rated M for Graphic Violence, Strong Language, and Major Character Death.

**Here is the most intense chapter to The Last Stand Part 2. The End of Jasper Park, and the death of a lot of wolves. Here is Chapter 7: Jasper Park's Apocalypse. If you have the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 soundtrack, listen to track 15, Courtyard Apocalyspe. It is the theme to this chapter. ****Here is the most intense chapter of The Last Stand Part 2. The End of Jasper Park. Tyro isn't my character, all credit goes to David265.**

Chapter 7: The End of Jasper Park

The last few hours were scary, more and more darkseeker wolves came.

And the Alphas were loosing too many wolves.

Jasper Park was in flames, and homes were being destroyed.

Blood coated the ground, as wolves were being torn to pieces.

And one thing was going to happen, Jasper Park has fallen.

Sam was trying to make his way through the terror, and trying to find hs beloved mate, Kiara.

But, she was no where to be seen.

Eve was yelling at the Omegas to get out of Jasper Park and live.

A darkseeker wolf pinned Eve to the ground and slit her in the throat.

Blood came gushing out, and Eve knew it was over for her, she was dead.

Sam witnessed the murdering of Eve, all he could feel was burning hatred for the one that took her life.

He charged at the darkseeker, and killed him, in hopes he didn't try hurting any more loved ones.

He took one look at Eve and saw that she was dead, her throat was ripped out, and blood was still gushing out.

"I will avenge you, Eve, that's a promise," Sam said, weeping for the loss of the most kindest wolf that ever lived.

Eve may be scary, but she was special to Sam, he looked up to her like a mother, since he never knew his parents.

Eve loved Humphrey, and she taught him everything that she knew that could defend her loved ones.

He took one look and saw Tyro trying to escape the bloodshed.

He was badly injured by Humphrey's so called cousin, Linda.

Linda was the most craziest wolf he ever met.

She was a pyscho, and she loved killing wolves.

Then something caught his eye, it was Kiara.

She was running around, with blood coming out of her head.

"Kiara!" Sam yelled, and started to run after her, worried about her safety.

A group of Darkseekers were chasing Kate.

Kate was trying to avoid being slaughtered by the wolves that took her mate's parents.

She didn't see a rock that was in her way, and she tripped over it, falling to the ground.

She turned to see one of the wolves approaching her with a knife in his paw.

"Time to die, Omega," The Darkseeker said, laughing.

Ever since she discovered that she was an Omega from the start, and Humphrey was an Alpha, things were going wrong for her, and it seemed as if they were ending right now.

Humphrey saw this and began to sprint to Kate's rescue.

He jumped in front of Kate, and began growling at the Darkseeker.

"Not my mate, you bastards!" Humphrey screamed, completely pissed that his mate was about to be killed.

He charged at the darkseeker and began biting him in the neck, killing him instantly.

Kate stared at Humphrey with loving eyes, knowing he saved her.

Humphrey turned and saw that Kate was ok.

He helped Kate up, and she clung to him, happy he was ok.

"You ok, Kate?" Humphrey asked.

Kate pulled away, and stared him into the eyes, "Yeah, I am now."

Smoke was everywhere, and the trees were burning.

Omegas were being crushed, and Alphas were being torn apart.

Garth and Lilly were running, trying to find a safe place, but all the dens, were collapsing, All the Alphas were screaming for their lives, and the Darkseekers laughed as their simple battle, became an all out war.

Andre watched from a distance, and smiled at the destruction he had caused.

"Today, the Omegas will be no more," Andre said as he began laughing evily.

Sam ran to Kiara, and realized that she was not Kiara.

**A/N: Got you fooled. You all thought Sam was chasing Kiara, but he wasn't. What has happened to Kiara. Did she get killed, what will Kate feel if she sees Eve's dead body. Who else was killed. **


End file.
